More Than Teammates better than friends
by AkwardLilTrollLover
Summary: so my nii-san and i were on the computer and we were checking my fan fict and he said to add up his story :D so i did    he said he hopes you like it


(ok so this is my nii-sans story and he wants me to upload this on my account :D hope you like his work :3 disclaimer: he owns nothing in this story )

They have been on the same team for over 3 years. 3 years of him hiding his burning love for his best friend. He never noticed before when they were kids but after a certain mission, shikamaru could not help but want him. To bad he is afraid, afraid that his crush would reject him. He couldn't live with himself if he lost his crush, his best friend in the whole world. One fateful afternoon Shikamaru left his house to get away from his moms constant nagging at him, something about him being a lazy ass. He could have cared less about what his mom was saying, unfortunately shikamaru was exhausted and would do anything to get away to a quiet place to sleep. So he thought, what better place to get some sleep other then Choji's house. His mom was out of the village with his dad on a mission. Almost to choji's house all he was thinking about was sleep, sweet sweet slumber. But after so much time alone his brain began to wonder, eventually he was getting dirty thoughts about him and choji. He blushed and shook his head, he couldn't think like that out in public. It would be to much effort to hide a boner from a street full of people. He put his hand back into his pockets and continued back to thinking about sleep. ten minutes later he had gotten to choji's house, it was a normal sized house. It was two stories tall, a plain wood roof covered the houses top, white paint covered the outside walls. Their were no plants outside just one tree, it had nothing special about it just that it was large. Shikamaru knocked on the wooden front door 3 times, he was to lazy to yell out but he thought that was to rude anyway. Choji answered the door with no shirt on, but still in his ninja pants. Shikamaru frantically hid his blush by looking away and walking into the house.  
>Choji: "What? You dont even say hi before you barg in?"<br>He said jokingly.  
>Shikamaru: Sorry man, im just really tired thats all...<br>He was still blushing a bit, he didnt want to look at that chunk hot man that was talking to him.  
>Choji:I got the bed all set up for you upstairs.<br>With a smile he pointed to the stairs. Shikamaru's blush went from pink to bright rosey red when he looked at choji's smile.  
>Shikamaru: Thanks man...I owe you one.<br>He yawned and walked up stairs. When he was out of choji's sight he frantically fanned himself with his hand. His blush was starting to go down, he walked into the chojis family guest bedroom and sat down on the bed. It was a large bed queen sized with a red and black silk comforter, black sheets and red black silk pillows. He looked around the room, he noticed it was empty even the plain black walls had no special designs. He thought to himself. For a guest bedroom it's pretty plain, but that makes sense since its only for guests. But then why are the sheets so fancy? He rubbed the nice soft blankets then started taking off his chunin vest and shirt, revealing his nice muscular chest. He kicked off his black sandals and laid down on his back, he felt the covers again. They are so soft, but y? its only a guest bedroom...hmm.  
>Lost in thought he was shocked when he heard chojis voice.<br>Choji: "Havin fun their Shikamaru?"  
>He said with a chuckle.<br>shikamaru sat back up and looked at the chunky chunin he found so irresistible.  
>Shikamaru: "Heh so what if i am?"<br>grinning slightly he asked.  
>"Could you turn of the light i forgot."<br>Choji moved his hand to the light switch, but instead of turning the overhead light completely off he only dimmed the lights.  
>looking puzzled shikamaru asked.<br>Shikamaru: "What are you doi-  
>he was interrupted in the middle of his sentence.<br>Choji:"You like the covers shika? There just for you."  
>He said seductively.<br>Choji looked into shikamarus dark black eyes and shikamaru looked back. He looked into chojis sexy brown eyes, his blush came back full force. Chojis eyes were seducing shikamaru, shikamaru's breathing became heavy. He nearly chocked on his next words.  
>Shikamaru: "Yeah there nice, but umm what did u mean by their just for me?" His voice was nervous, he had a perverted idea where this was going.<br>Choji:"I wanted them for u, and me...for us" his voice was candy to shikamarus ears. Shikamarus eyes got wide though when he realized what choji said.  
>Shikamaru:"Choji I-"<br>He was cut off again by choji.  
>Choji: "Shikamaru, i dont know how to say this but..." he walked over to were shikamaru was laying.<br>"I umm I have liked you for a while now, and i heard from Ino that you have a thing for me." Choji paused, and when he paused Shikamaru mentally killed Ino for telling Choji he liked him.  
>Choji:"So I wanted to ask you something...or well ask permission for something." Choji looked down, and then he grabbed shikamarus half hard cock. "Could you let me have you, and you can have me, we could have each other" choji said with a smile and a blush. Shikamarus face was bright red, his eyes looked down at chojis hand on his hardening cock. before he knew it choji had pulled him into a lustful passionate kiss. A few seconds in chojis tongue was asking entrance into shikamarus mouth. Shikamaru couldn't resist choji he wanted him, he granted chojis tongue entrance. And with that both of them fell back onto the bed shikamaru on the bottom, and choji on top. The parted lips, both of them breathing hard on each others faces.<br>Then shikamaru cried out.  
>Shikamaru:"Choji take me, take me now!"<br>Choji did as he said, he moved from shikamarus lips down to his neck and sucked hard on it.  
>Shikamaru moaned load, he wrapped his arms around choji and pulled their bodys closer to each other. his breathing was getting harder and his breath got hotter. Choji stopped sucking and looked deep into shikamarus eyes, he then looked down at shikamarus crotch. He smiled as he gazed upon shikamarus hard cock. Choji licked his lips, leaned over to shikamarus ear and whispered into his ear.<br>Choji: "These are in the way"  
>he yanked off shikamarus pants and underwear, then he gazed upon shikamarus rock hard cock. It stood up straight and pointed at choji. Choji put his finger on the top of it, shikamarus cock twitched and he moaned out in pleasure. He smiled as he saw shikamaru twitch and moan uncontrollably. Choji then removed his own undergarments and revealed his very large cock.<br>Shikamaru:"Damn!"  
>He yelled as he looked down at the sexy chunky ninjas own very chunky cock. when he looked back up at chojis face he saw he was blushing like crazy. Shikamaru laugh slightly then grabbed chojis cock with his hand, he then gently started to stroke chojis fat cock. Choji moaned. Shikamaru laughed again then spoke in a sedutive voice.<br>Shikamaru:"Let me get on top of you."  
>Choji:"What?"<br>he said in a confused tone.  
>Shikamaru:"I want to feel you cock inside of me, i want to feel it right now!"<br>Choji gave a cute calm smile and switch positions with shikamaru.  
>shikamaru adjusted himself over chojis hard fat cock, then shoved it into his tight hole.<br>Shikamaru:"Argh!"  
>he yelled out in pain.<br>but it was also a scream of pleasure, shikamaru seems to love this feeling. He started to thrust himself onto chojis fat cock, slowly at first but after a while the pain fully changed into pleasure. Shikamaru moaned and moaned out of control, he bounced faster on chojis cock, while his own cock bounces up and down slapping chojis nice smooth stomach.  
>Shikamaru: "Oh god oh god oh god ch-choji!" He could feel his climax getting closer and closer."Fuck choji oh fuck fuck fuck!" he started pumping his cock as fast as he was bouncing on chojis meaty cock. Choji:"Shikamaru faster im so closer god i can feel it!"<br>Shikamaru did what his lover told him to, he bounced faster and faster and moaned louder every passing second Shikamaru&Choji:FFUUUCCKK!  
>Both choji and shikamaru came at the same time, choji in shikamarus ass and shikamaru all over chojis chest. shikamaru gave out a phew pants and landed on choji. Choji smiled and gave shikamaru a big hug Choji:"Hehehe guess that was to much for you huh shika?"<br>Shikamaru:"huff huff i think your right." He let out a big yawn. "know imma gonna go to sleep." he closed his eyes and fell asleep on top of choji. Choji kissed his head and fell asleep with shikamaru in his arms.

finished :DD hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
